Confuso
by adrisstbdt
Summary: -Pues...recuedo un poco- confeso Ron haciendo esfuerzo. "¿Un poco?" Oh, oh no...¡Recordaba el beso! ¡La comprobación! No, esto no podía estar pasandome. *Momento perdido de HP6*


**¡Feliz San Valentín! Ya sea que tengan novio(a) o no, aki les traigo de regalo este fic jeje. Se me ocurrió hace mucho...yo creo desde que compre (porfin) en DVD la película del Misterio del Principe, pero decidí publicarlo hoy. **

**Un R/Hr, claro. ¡No me maten! Pero este fic esta basado en la pelicula y no en el libro. Si, si...ya se. Hubo varias cosas que a mi tampoco me agradaron de la pelicula, en comparación con el libro, ¡pero lo que si me encanto es que hubo muchisimo R/Hr! Así que, bueno... de ahí fue donde salió este fic.**

**Esta visto desde el punto de vista de Hermy, nunca lo había hecho así... espero ke me haya quedado bien. ¡Ah! Y si odias a Lavender Brown, entonces este fic es para ti jeje.**

**¡Feliz 14 de Febrero! **

_**Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la pelicula en cambio le pertence a WB... pero como quisiera que ambos fueran mios... o por lo menos, que Ron fuera mio. **_

* * *

_****CONFUSO****_

-Sigues resoplando mientras lees- comentó Ginny.

Ya era la quinta vez que me lo decía. Ambas estábamos sentadas en la Sala Común junto al fuego, ella comiendo ranas de chocolate y yo tratando de leer.

Y dije "tratando" porque apenas y había leído los dos primeros renglones del prologo de mi libro. Es que, de algún modo, la idiota cara de Ronald Weasley aparecía constantemente en la pagina.

Volví a resoplar.

-Hermione, ¿no me dijiste que ya no te ibas a tomar enserio lo de el estúpido de mi hermano y esa "niña pulpo"?

-Y ya no me lo tomo enserio- conteste totalmente indignada. –Ya te dije que me tome un tiempo para pensarlo en las vacaciones de Navidad y llegue a la conclusión de que a mi no tendría porque importarme con quien se salga Ron.

-Tú siempre llegas a conclusiones- dijo Ginny, como si eso fuera algo malo.

-Conclusiones que raramente están equivocadas.

-Solo deja de resoplar, por favor.

A veces me olvidaba de que Ginny también era una Weasley…Pero bueno, era verdad lo que yo decía.

Es cierto que al principio me tomo por sorpresa lo de Ron y Lavender, pero…es que, bueno…yo lo había invitado a la fiesta de Navidad de Sloghurn…porque, pues era mi amigo y sabía que se sentía mal por no poder ir y quise hacerlo sentir mejor… ¡Y luego el muy bobo se enoja conmigo por algo de lo que ni siquiera me entere! Luego, todavía después de que trate de pedirle perdón por haber dudado de su habilidad para el Quidditch (cosa de la que sigo culpando a Harry y al maldito Felix Felicis), se besa con esa…esa… ¡Esa niña pulpo, como dijo Ginny!

-¡Hermione, deja de resoplar!

Era por eso por lo que estaba un poco enfadada…ya bueno, muy enfadada. Pero no era el hecho de que se besara con esa tipa, ni que saliera con ella, ni que juntos se rieran a mis espaldas, ni que Lavender casi quisiera sacarle los dientes a Ron de tanto que su asquerosa boca…bueno, no era por nada de eso. Estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado antes del incidente Lavender Brown, nada más.

Pero, yo no iba a pedirle disculpas por haberle lanzado canarios semi-asesinos. Jamás. Él era el que se había portado como idiota y él tenía que pedirme perdón a mí.

-¡Ginny!- grito Demelza Robins entrando por el hueco del retrato.- ¡Ron está en la enfermería!

Casi arrojo el libro a la chimenea al levantarme del sofá apresuradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dije…aunque creo que grite porque Ginny se sobresaltó.

-No lo se, algo sobre un envenenamiento- dijo Demelza.- Harry me vio en el corredor y me pidió que les avisara.

Ginny y yo corrimos a la enfermería sin siquiera hablar.

Sentía que me habían cogido el corazón y que lo habían estrujado muy fuerte… No, no podía pasarle nada a Ron. Él _debía _estar bien.

-¡Harry!- grito Ginny cuando llegamos a las puertas de la enfermería y vimos a Harry recargado en la pared.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras nos contaba como habían ido a parar ahí: Poción de amor. Romilda Vane. Sloghurn. Aguamiel. Veneno. Bezoar.

-Pero, ¿estara bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-No lo se, no me han dejado entrar- contestó Harry señalando la puerta. –Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡Pareces a punto de desmayarte!- se alarmó Ginny.

Me sentía a punto de desmayarme. Todo daba vueltas, las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos y mi corazón seguía como estrujado por una mano invisible.

-Estoy bien- mentí.

En ese momento la Señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y nos dijo que Ron estaba inconsciente y delicado, que solo podíamos entrar a verlo si prometíamos no hacer escándalo.

Casi gritamos la promesa y nos abalanzamos hacia dentro donde Ron yacía inmóvil en una cama junto a la ventana.

¡Se veía tan mal! Y pensar que hace solo unos momentos lo estaba llamando idiota… ¡Pensar que ni siquiera le hablaba! Oh, si le hubiese pasado algo…no, no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello. Nunca me lo habría perdonado.

Ginny y yo acercamos dos sillas a su cama y ella y Harry se pusieron a discutir sobre quien podría haber envenenado el aguamiel mientras yo tensaba todos los músculos de la cara para no llorar.

Dumbuldore, Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall y Sloghurn entraron en ese momento y el director felicito a Harry por su rápida intervención, pero... Todo parecía tan ajeno, tan irreal… En mi mente solo resonaban las palabras "Ron estuvo a punto de morir", y yo me sentía tan culpable.

De pronto, una voz conocida, chillona e insoportable me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- chilló Lavender mirándome con un odio que no se molestaba en disimular.

-Yo te podría preguntar eso- le dije levantándome de la silla igual de enojada.

-¿Se te olvida que yo soy su novia?

-¿Se te olvida que yo soy su…

¿Su que? No le hablaba, se suponía que lo despreciaba…y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, casi llorando porque lo habían envenenado.

-…amiga?

¡Bien dicho! Eso era yo, era su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

-No me hagas reir. No se han hablado en semanas.

Gran punto. Me sorprendió que ella haya podido pensar en una respuesta tan rápida. Tal vez estaba subestimando a Lavender…

-Supongo que quieres reconciliarte, ahora que se ha vuelto interesante.

Error. Lavender seguí siendo la estúpida niña besucona y boba de siempre.

No, eso no. Ella no podía hablar de Ron como si fuera algo de su propiedad, como si fuera un juguete por el que dos niños pelean…

-¡Fue envenenado…tonta niña cursi!

Me moría por soltarle muchas barbaridades y unos cuantos hechizos que la mandarían directo a San Mugo, pero cuatro profesores estaban frente a mí y la verdad, no les interesaba saber lo que yo pensaba realmente de Lavender.

-Y siempre me pareció interesante.

De acuerdo… No era necesario añadir eso. No se de donde salió, francamente.

-Err…io…ne- murmuró Ron entre sueños.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Estaba reaccionando… ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Siente mi presencia!- exclamó Lavender dándose importancia.

¿Qué más daba si era eso? En realidad, si Ron despertaba sano y salvo, no me molestaría más si se seguí besuqueando con esa tonta o no, lo único que quería ahora era que recuperara la conciencia y que estuviera bien…

-¡Tranquilo, Won-won! Ya estoy aquí. Ya llegue.

-Err…io…ne- siguió diciendo Ron sin despertar. –Err…io…ne…Her…Hermione…Hermione…

Ron pronunció mi nombre y… un momento… ¡Ron pronunció mi nombre! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ron estaba pronunciando mi nombre! Mi corazón había dejado de estar estrujado y había pasado a latir a mil por hora en un solo segundo ¡Ron dijo mi nombre!

Escuche a Lavender llorar y sentí un vengativo placer al verla salir corriendo de la enfermería pero desapareció en un instante…

¡Ron había reaccionado! ¡Y había dicho mi nombre! Y por alguna desconocida e inexplicable razón, eso me alegraba de sobremanera.

-Ah, ser joven y sentir el agudo aguijón del amor- suspiró Dumbuldore.- Bueno, vámonos todos, el señor Weasley está en buenas manos.

Pronto, pronto Ron volvería a abrir los ojos, a sonreír y a molestarme… Ese era Ron. Mi Ron.

Vi de reojo que Ginny le murmuraba algo a Harry, pero ¿Qué importaba? Ron estaba bien, tomado de mi mano y… ¿Cómo demonios llegó mi mano ahí?

Sentí la mirada de Harry en mí y cuando me gire para verlo, nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un particular brillo en los ojos.

De pronto comprendí, que tomada de la mano de Ron y con esa sonrisa estúpida que no se quería quitar de mi cara, debía de parecer una tonta niña enamorada… cosa que por supuesto no era.

-No digas nada- le advertí tratando de sonar amenazadora, pero dudo mucho que lo haya conseguido. Estaba tan feliz que no podía ni fingir un poco de severidad.

De pronto todo el mundo parecía más bonito, más feliz, con más color… ¡Ron estaba bien! ¡Lavender ya era parte del pasado! ¡Ron había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños!

Una pizca de curiosidad me invadió. ¿Por qué Ron había pronunciado mi nombre? ¿Por qué _mi_ nombre?

"Es obvio que también se sentía culpable por la pelea" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. "O es que escucho tus gritos y quería decirte que te callaras para dejarlo dormir en paz".

Cuando me di cuenta, Harry ya iba hacía la salida y la señora Pomfrey estaba en su despacho.

Suspire (¿Por qué el suspiro?) y fije mi vista en la cara de Ron… Estaba pálido, con ojeras y parecía muy débil, sin embargo, nunca me había parecido tan guapo. Tal vez era porque ahora no tenía a esa "niña pulpo" besándolo o porque dormido no podía hablar y hacer que me enfadara o simplemente el hecho de que acababa de decir mi nombre entre sueños…

¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? ¡Ron era mi amigo! Mi mejor y más despreciable amigo…

Ya ni se que estoy diciendo. Nada tiene lógica.

Hace unos instantes lo estaba insultando mentalmente, luego casi muero de la angustia por él ¿Y ahora estaba viéndolo guapo? ¡Por favor! Pero, así había sido siempre. Ron es la única persona que puede causar en mí tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo… ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Amistad? ¿Pura y simple amistad? No. Porque no es igual con Harry. Con Harry todo es mucho más simple… dejando aparte, claro, el hecho de que alguien siempre intente asesinarlo.

Si, también me he planteado… _esa otra posibilidad. _Pero no. Ron no me gusta de _esa manera_. ¿Qué como lo se? Pues porque no me gusta como me gustaba Viktor, por ejemplo.

Entonces, Ron no era mi amigo como Harry y no me gustaba como Viktor… ¿entonces? Si. Definitivamente con Ron todo era más complicado, más…_confuso_, si esa es la palabra.

Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de saber que era eso que sentía por él… vaya, Ron tiene lindos labios… ¡Concéntrate! Tal vez si lograra tener una platica seria y civilizada con él… Sus labios se ven tan… ¡Hermione, por favor! Tenía que haber una forma de descubrir que era lo que… ¡Eso, sus labios!

Técnicamente no sería un beso, sería una comprobación.

Si lo besaba y no sentía nada, entonces Ron solo era un buen amigo que me hacía enojar. Si lo besaba y sentía algo (cosa totalmente improbable), entonces Ron me gustaba.

Solo era para comprobar… solo eso.

Voltee hacia todos lados, asegurándome que la señora Pomfrey siguiera en su despacho y que no entrara nadie por la puerta.

Tenía que averiguarlo… suspire y aferre su mano con más fuerza.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Mi boca estaba a pocos milímetros del a suya cuando…me detuve. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¡Eso estaba mal! ¡Condenadamente mal! ¡Ron era mi amigo! Lo despreciaba, me enojaba más que nadie y a veces hasta pensaba odiarlo, pero… ¡era mi amigo aun así! ¡No podía besarlo!

Y entonces, fue cuando sentí su cálido aliento contra mis labios y mi cerebro dejo de funcionar por completo.

Lo bese.

Despacio, suave, torpe… y sin embargo, la reacción fue inmediata: sentía cosquillas… cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, el corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora y sentí claramente como la sangre subía a mi cara.

No era como el beso de Viktor, no era como el torpe intento de MGglaggen… era _diferente. _

De pronto, no solo mis labios se movían ¡También los de él! ¡Estaba correspondiendo a mi beso! Y todos los síntomas que sentía aumentaron aun más… el corazón parecía quererse salir de su lugar y mi cerebro luchaba por conservar la poca conciencia que me mantenía despierta.

"¡Espera, espera!" grito la vocecita en mi cabeza. "Se supone que no deberías de estarlo besando, ¿recuerdas?".

Me separe bruscamente de él, aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi. Ron estaba despierto y me miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Hermione?

Intente responder algo, cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, pero tenía seca la garganta y por más que trataba las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

-¿Nosotros…? ¿Beso…? Hermione… Err…io…ne…

Tras murmurar eso, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Cuando las piernas me respondieron, me levante de un salto y salí corriendo de la enfermería.

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… a la normalidad de Hogwarts. Ron había salido de la enfermería y él, Harry y yo estábamos desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Basta, Ron! Provocas nieve- le dije.

Nos había pedido a mi y a Harry una explicación de cómo había ido a parar a la enfermería, pues según él, no se acordaba de nada desde que se había tomado el aguamiel… cosa que por supuesto fue una suerte. Así que Harry y yo le contamos todo y al llegar a la parte en la que había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños, Harry se quedo callado y dejo que yo tomara las riendas de la situación. No fue tan simple. Estaba tratando de omitir por supuesto lo de "Err…io…ne". No quería que lo recordara. Eran innecesarios más momentos incómodos.

Yo había tratado de portarme lo más normal con él como me había sido posible, pero ahora, cada vez que le hablaba no podía evitar sentir una sacudida en el estomago.

-Cuentame otravez como termine con Lavender- pidió Ron una vez más.

Demonios.

-Em...Bueno, ella fue a verte al hospital y...hablaron. No creo que fuera una conversación particularmete larga.

¿Que? ¡Era cierto!

-No me malentiendas- le dijo a Harry. –Estoy feliz de que se acabara, pero se ve muy enfadada.

Los tres miramos a Lavender que parecía querer aplastar una cuchara con la mano mientras nos mataba con los ojos llorosos.

-Es cierto. No está contenta- dije con una gran y ancha sonrisa. Se lo merecía… ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella… pues, casi succiona a Ron con sus labios atrapa-idiotas… ¿Y que? Pues… ella, eh… ¡Lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad! ¡Si se lo merece!

Pero… bueno, lo de mi nombre en sueños no era lo único que yo había evitado mencionar. Tampoco le había comentado nada sobre el bes… digo, sobre la comprobación. No podía recordarlo… ¡No debía recordarlo!

-¿Dices que no recuerdas nada de esa noche?- pregunte nerviosa. -¿Nada de nada?

Tenía que estar completamente segura.

-Pues… recuerdo un poco- confesó Ron haciendo esfuerzo.

"¿Un poco?" Oh, oh no… ¡Recordaba el beso! ¡La comprobación! No, esto no podía estar pasándome. Tendría que explicarle porque lo había hecho, tendría que decirle que mi mente era un mar de pensamientos y que no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia a él… no, no podía ser…

-Pero… -dijo de pronto. –No es posible. Creo que todo es muy confuso.

Estoy segura de que el color volvió a mi cara por el alivio que sentí. Bueno, no lo recordaba, y si lo recordaba no creía que fuera posible. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Pero, no pude evitar pensar que todo esto había sido algo inútil, es decir… ¡No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sentía por Ron!

Es que, sentía todo hacía él. Enojo cuando me buscaba pelea, frustración cuando sabía como insultarme de tal forma que me doliera, despreció cuando hacía cosas inmaduras y estúpidas, fastidio cuando no hacía las cosas que yo sabía que eran correctas…

Pero también, sentía alegría cuando decía cualquier cosa simple que me hacía reír, cariño cuando lograba defenderme de los demás por cosas que él mismo hacía, confianza cuando ambos debíamos de estar ahí para Harry, amistad… porque, era mi amigo, siempre lo había sido…

Estaba justo donde había empezado y ese beso de comprobación (que gracias a Dios no recordaba) solo había servido para enredar más mi cabeza.

Entonces, resignada, solo atine a decir:

-Si, _confuso._

Porque después de todo, así eran las cosas con Ron.

* * *

**Oh, porfa. Si llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nadita dejarme un review. **

**Bueno, les deseo un feliz San Valentín y que consigan una historia de amor tan linda como la de R/Hr, y para los que ya la tienen, ¡cuidenla mucho! Jajaja XD**

**Bye.**


End file.
